imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Yindart
Yindart is an island nation located in the Misty Ocean. From 1831 to 2006, it was a possession of Dragoonasag. Its capital city is Yindart City, and its largest city is Grannardo. Yindart has seven provinces. Those provinces are, in alphabetical order, Ardaryn, Bayouna, Brachin, Ediaro, Gavern, Hoscomb, and Jonia. Most Dragon countries refuse to recognize it. History Yindart was inhabited by a tribe of people called the Iiouk before English-speaking settlers arrived in the early 1800s. In 1802, Robert Coulmore (to whom the nation's current prime minister is related) arrived at what is now Marcorrie Harbour. Coulmore and fourteen others settled in the area. As time passed, more people migrated to the island. The island was named Yindart in 1811, after the name of an old Iiouk village named Ya'en-dhaart, meaning "home place", and many English-speaking settlers stayed on the island of Yindart and called it their new home. Yindart fell under Dragoonasag's control in 1831, and remained under the nation's control until 2006. In 1845, the President of Dragoonasag ordered for Yindart to be divided into states (since Dragoonasag had states). When Yindart gained its independence from Dragoonasag in early 2006, its states became provinces. While under Dragoonasag's control, Yindart's citizens could enlist in the Dragoonasag military forces and could vote for Dragoonasag's president. In 1856, Dragoonasag government officials came to Yindart and, by the order of the President of Dragoonasag, ordered corrupt Bayouna governor Frouth Bexley to resign. After resignation, Bexley was arrested and sentenced to fifty years in prison for passing extremely bad lawsYindart history special, 2007. In 1861, Yindart was invaded by an army from the nearby Morxian Islands. The government of Dragoonasag sent soldiers to their island possession to fight alongside the Yindartian forces. With the Dragoonish soldiers' help, the Yindartians won the war that lasted from November 1861 to May 1863. For more information about the war, see Yindart-Morxian War. In 1869, a fire occurred in Yindart's Cuscontos Mountains, causing much damage to small mountain towns, most of which were in present-day Ediaro. The possession's residents began rebuilding the towns, and the towns did not fully recover until the 1890s. In 1874, a hurricane hit Yindart, and heavily flooded communities on the possession's southern coastline. The affected towns did not recover for decades. In 1884, Russell Vynnin, a resident of Jonia, traveled to the Cuscontos Mountains in Ediaro, mined in the region, and found what he thought was gold. Vynnin wrote a letter to his friends in Jonia, telling them about his discovery. John Fuegal, a friend of Vynnin, visited the Cuscontos, and when he found the "gold", he discovered it was not real gold. In 1926, the Yindartian-Vathauan War of 1926 began when soldiers from the Vathau Islands invaded the island in hopes of beginning a huge empire. The war began on Yindartian soil, and later moved to sea after Yindart built the Greentown with the help of East Canipra and Dragoonasag. Yindart won the war in December 1926. In 1969, Yindart almost became a victim of Hurricane Ossoun, but the hurricane barely missed the island. The only affect Ossoun had on Yindart was causing some rainfall and thunderstorms. In 2006, Yindart gained independence from Dragoonasag. Climate Yindart enjoys mild-to-hot climate year round, which draws tourists from around the world to the country. Temperatures in Yindart hardly drop below 68 degrees or rise above 91 degrees. Yindart receives about 55 inches of rain each year. Economy Yindart enjoys a great economy. The nation's economy focuses on tourism, trade, and agriculture. Since 1952, many resorts have appeared across the nation, attracting many tourists and boosting the economy. Hotels were built in virtually every large city in the nation. The city of Marcorrie serves as a major port city, and Marcorrie Harbour serves as one of the nation's busiest harbours. The cash crops of Yindart are sugarcane and tropical fruits. Currency The main unit of currency in Yindart is the Yindartian dollar, worth 5 U.S. dollarsStudy of the Currency of Yindart, 1997. Paper money comes in $1, $5, $10, $20, $40, $50, $75, $100, and $200 bills. The nation also has 1, 5, 10, 20, 25, 50, and 75 coins. Culture, customs, and the arts Yindartians enjoy outdoor activities such as fishing and surfing. Many Yindartians live along the coast, and spend much time at the beach. The Tylmon district of Grannardo serves as the centre of the nation's filmmaking industry. Each large city in Yindart has at least one museum and at least one theatre. Yindartians drive on the right side of the road (as Dragoonasag ruled the island nation for years, and Dragoonish people also drive on the right side of the road). Holidays Yindart's holidays include Yindartian Independence Day on January 17, Robert Coulmore Day on May 3, and Yindart Founding Day on July 11. Each of the nation's provinces has its own "provincial holiday". Ardaryn's holiday is on June 12; Bayouna's is on July 7; Brachin's is on November 19; Ediaro's is on August 22; Gavern's is on November 28; Hoscomb's is on April 15; and Jonia's is on December 5. Government , Yindart's current Prime Minister ]] Since gaining independence from Dragoonasag in 2006, Yindart has had a parliamentary form of government. John Coulmore is the nation's current Prime Minister. The Yindartian government has three branches, the Executive, Legislative, and Judicial Branches. The Executive Branch of Yindartian government consists of the Prime Minister, currently John Coulmore, and his/her Cabinet. The Prime Minister appoints people to head the government departments. The Cabinet establishes the country's government policies. The Legislative Branch consists of the Parliament of Yindart, which has two houses, the Yindartian House of Representatives and the Yindartian Senate. The Parliament of Yindart makes the laws. The Yindartian House of Representatives has 124 members. The Yindartian Senate has 51 members. Each of Yindart's provinces elects seven senators. Members of the Yindartian House of Representatives serve four-year terms, and members of the Yindartian Senate serve eight-year terms. The Judicial Branch consists of the Yindartian High Court and other federal courts. Each province has its own local government. Military Yindart's military is divided into the Yindartian Army, known to Yinartians as the Pinoutio (from the native word for "army") and the Yindartian Navy, known as the Mouiko (meaning "water"). Most of Yindart's war technology comes from Dragoonasag. Yindart's Army has divisions headquartered in Tikoby, Hoscomb and in Grannardo. The nation's Navy has divisions headquartered in Deblynne and Jonas Centre, Jonia. Transportation Yindart is served by a system of national highways, called the Yindartian National Highway System, called the Yiounak by the native Iiouks. This system consists of a network of highways that connect the smaller cities and towns in the nation with the large cities. By law, national routes in Yindart must have wide shoulders. Yindart also has at least one airport in two of its large cities, Brisconton and Yindart City. References Category:Island nations Category:English-speaking nations * Category:Former possessions of Dragoonasag Category:Unrecognized Countries